


Aldebaran

by catboysam



Series: Asterism [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ah king au, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Gen, It's the Ray from Rule the World, This takes place in Kahnah's multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/pseuds/catboysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps he should have stayed with Ryan and Michael, waited for his Gavin a little longer. But it was better to do something and regret it than to not do it and wonder, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aldebaran

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878997) by [catboysam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/pseuds/catboysam), [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah). 



> I was listening to COOL EDITION from the Haruhi Suzumiya soundtrack and the lyrics made me wanna write this! This takes place in Kahnah's multiverse and is directly tied to Atlas.

Ray had lost count of how many timelines he had seen at this point. Some had already been on the cusp of destruction when he arrived, others were in their prime. He didn’t tend to stay for long anyway.

Perhaps he should have stayed with Ryan and Michael, waited for his Gavin a little longer. But it was better to do something and regret it than to not do it and wonder, right?

It wasn’t like he could fully feel regret for this choice, anyway. As long as he found his own Gavin, it was worth it. And if he managed to save a few other versions of him on the way? Even better.

And if anyone got in his way? Then they would die.

It was strange when the Gavins themselves tried to stop him. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, given the general reactions to seeing another version of one’s friend, especially in the timelines where they were all much younger. But still, to see those green eyes staring at him with confusion, hurt, anger, or, the worst, lack of recognition at all, made him yearn for his own Gavin more.

So he would do his duty and then move on. There was no need for more than one of him in a timeline, especially when his own other selves were usually so disturbed by him.

And there were so many of him. So many of all of them. The ones like himself, in a similar world to his original one but with different endings than his, were starting to blur together. The ones that must have happened in other worlds entirely, where they fought with projectile weapons instead of swords, were starting to become familiar. And still there were more, different in miniscule and major ways that he couldn’t always tell.

But there was plenty of time to go through them all. He would find his own Gavin soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Aldebaran means "the follower".


End file.
